


Если бы да кабы

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg), imirel



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Drabble Collection, Gen, Party banters, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imirel/pseuds/imirel
Summary: Все мы хоть раз да мечтали, чтобы какой-нибудь НПС стал спутником нашего Инквизитора. Почему бы не дать им такой шанс?Второй соавтор -pod_serym_nebom
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	1. Мишель де Шевин

**Мишель де Шевин**

**Класс: Воин  
Оружие: Одноручное, щит  
Специализация: Шевалье Орлея**  
Особые навыки Шевалье помогают быстро оценивать обстановку на поле боя и оказываться там, где его сила и несокрушимость нужны больше всего. Шевалье способен моментально перемещаться к более слабому соратнику и возвращать ему часть урона, полученного от врага, в виде лечения.  
**Возможный романтический интерес для Инквизитора женского пола**

**Во Внутренних землях:**

— Столько беженцев... Надеюсь, мы можем чем-то им помочь.

— Жаль, что столько достойных мужчин предпочло разбой службе на благо своей страны.

— Никогда не представлял Ферелден... таким. Сурово, но красиво.

**В Вал Руайо:**

— Кажется, прошла вечность с тех пор, как я был здесь в последний раз.

— Город скорбит по Ее Святейшеству. Не волнуйтесь, долго это не продлится.

— Вон в той таверне с грязными столами подают отличный Bouillabaisse. Откуда я знаю? Не спрашивайте... 

**На Штормовом берегу:**

— Эти места так похожи на окрестности Вал Шевина... Хочется убраться отсюда поскорее.

— В Академии нас учили передвигаться в сапогах, полных воды. Теперь я вижу, где мне это, наконец, пригодится.

— С тех утесов, наверное, можно увидеть берега Вольной Марки. Когда-то я мечтал туда попасть.

**В Бурой Трясине:**

— Кто-нибудь слышит лягушек? Я — нет. Дурной признак.

— Чума не пощадила эти земли. Создатель, почему на головы некоторых несчастных сыпятся все беды сразу?

— Я надеюсь, никто не простудится. У нас еще долгий путь впереди.

**На Священных равнинах:**

— Сколько же бед может породить одна-единственная ошибка... 

— Когда-то эти земли были прекрасны. Я не раз здесь бывал. Война может искорежить все, что угодно.

— Когда я стремился победить демона, я вовсе не имел в виду демонов на каждом шагу!

**В Изумрудных могилах:**

— Прекрасный край. И печальный. Увы, он будет таким всегда.

— Эти Вольные жители Долов... Позорные дезертиры! Я даже рад, что армия Орлея от них избавилась.

— Когда-то нас учили драться с великанами. Главное — держаться позади и следить за его руками.

**В Крествуде:**

— Жаль, что Серые Стражи не могут остаться. Этим людям нужна защита.

— Чем больше я путешествую, тем острее ощущаю, как оторвался от нужд простых людей. Хочется раздать им все, что у меня осталось.

— Для здешних крестьян Мор никогда не закончится.

**В Западном пределе:**

— Песок. Слишком много песка. Жаль, что он не вошел в моду в Вал Руайо — кое-кто бы разбогател.

— Печально, что случилось с этой землей. А ведь и это тоже Орлей.

— Я умею сражаться с порождениями тьмы. Тут важнее всего прочный доспех. И осторожность в чистке оружия после.

**В Эмприз-дю-Лионе:**

— Здесь живут прекрасные люди. Они приютили меня и не дали погибнуть от холода. Я платил им, чем мог.

— Не верится, что Имшаэля больше нет по эту сторону Завесы. Мне кажется, я до сих пор слышу его смех.

— Осторожнее на скалах. Здесь повсюду лед. Я несколько раз только чудом не свернул шею.

**В Свистящих пустошах:**

— На одном из празднований в Университете я слышал, как пара ученых обсуждали слухи о том, что здесь можно найти настоящие подземные замки. Поразительно, но тогда я от скуки обронил, что был бы не прочь их увидеть...

— Многие думают, что в пустыне всегда жарко. Они понимают, как ошиблись, когда наступает ночь.

— Есть вещи, которые я предпочел бы забыть. Здешний ветер — одна из таких вещей.

**Кассандра Пентагаст:**

К.П.: Надеюсь, вы хорошо устроились, сер де Шевин.  
М.д.Ш.: Благодарю вас, леди Пентагаст, все в полном порядке. Но прошу, не называйте меня больше «сер». Просто «Мишель» будет достаточно.  
К.П.: Увы, я слишком наслышана о ваших достижениях, а потому это лишь выражение моего уважения к вам. Совершенно не хотела вас этим задеть.  
М.д.Ш.: Есть достижения, о которых хотелось бы поскорее забыть.  
К.П.: Как я вас понимаю... Мишель. 

М.д.Ш.: Если будете держать щит чуть дальше от себя, маневрировать станет проще.  
К.П.: Вот так? Да, и впрямь удобнее.  
М.д.Ш.: Странно, что ваши наставники никогда вам этого не показывали. Вы ведь... дама?  
К.П.: И что с того?  
М.д.Ш.: У всех есть... особенности. Выучка шевалье старается их учитывать. Вам лучше отводить щит дальше, чтобы не передавливать... грудную клетку.  
К.П.: *сердито выдыхает* Хватит... об этом!

К.П.: Очень странно видеть вас вот так, просто сидящим у походного костра, без парадного доспеха и маски.  
М.д.Ш.: А вас — не стоящей одесную Ее Святейшества. Прошлая жизнь сейчас кажется какой-то забытой историей из старой книги, не правда ли?  
К.П.: Мы находимся там, где мы нужны Создателю. Я в это верю и потому стараюсь не оглядываться.  
М.д.Ш.: Наверное, стоит брать с вас пример.  
К.П.: Его воля направит вас, Мишель. В это я тоже искренне верю.

К.П.: Ваш щит, Мишель. Его не было при вас в Сарнии. Вы потеряли его в горах?  
М.д.Ш.: Нет, это произошло гораздо раньше. До прибытия в Эмприз дю Лион я обошел почти весь восток Орлея. Кажется, его стащили в одной из таверн.  
К.П.: Жаль... наверное, пренеприятная потеря.  
М.д.Ш.: За последний год я потерял куда больше важных для меня вещей, леди Искательница, уж поверьте.  
К.П.: У вас теперь есть шанс многое обрести.  
М.д.Ш.: Без сомнения.

**Блэкволл:**

М.д.Ш.: Ваше лицо кажется мне знакомым, Страж Блэкволл. Вы точно не бывали на турнирах в Вал Руайо?  
Б.: Нет, вы меня с кем-то путаете.  
М.д.Ш.: Возможно, но попытки вспомнить не дают мне покоя. Знаете, когда забываешь какое-то слово, то не можешь расслабиться, пока не добудешь его из памяти. Глупое сравнение, но сейчас меня обуревает что-то подобное.  
Б.: Я бы себя так не утруждал, шевалье. Поверьте, моя скромная персона того не стоит. 

_(после квеста «Откровения и открытия»)_  
Б.: Я вам настолько противен, шевалье?  
М.д.Ш.: Позвольте я оставлю свои мысли при себе. Не хотелось бы прямо сейчас устраивать дуэль.  
Б.: Ах, вот как. То есть раскаяние для вас — пустой звук?  
М.д.Ш.: И все-таки не будем продолжать эту тему. То, что вы сделали с семьей Кайе, — непростительно.  
Инквизитор: Да, в одной палатке вам не ужиться.  
М.д.Ш.: Не волнуйтесь, Ваша Милость. Общему делу эти разногласия не помешают. 

__

Б.: И все же, шевалье, за что именно вас разжаловали? Мы слышали лишь историю о каком-то предательстве, но никто не сообщает деталей.  
М.д.Ш.: Это Орлей, Страж. Я бы не хотел касаться этой темы. Скажу лишь, что когда-то давно взял кое-что, что мне не принадлежало, но в свое оправдание отмечу, что всю свою жизнь старался использовать взятое с честью.  
Б.: Ба, да между нами гораздо больше общего, чем вам могло бы показаться!  
М.д.Ш.: Я дал слово чести и исполнил его. Увы, ни к чему хорошему это не привело. А вы?  
Б.: Или нет. 

__

М.д.Ш.: Тот шевалье, который когда-то учил вас сражаться...  
Б.: Сер де Борделлон? Он был достойнейшим человеком. Жаль, что у меня тогда не хватило ума по-настоящему внять его урокам.  
М.д.Ш.: Видимо, нам обоим когда-то повезло с наставниками.  
Б.: Главное — не пустить потом все псу под хвост.  
М.д.Ш.: Не могу не согласиться.

**Железный Бык:**

Ж.Б.: Знавал я когда-то некоторых шевалье. Стоит признать, выучка у вас отменная.  
М.д.Ш.: Создатель, только не говорите, что среди шевалье затесались кунарийские шпионы.  
Ж.Б.: Кунарийские шпионы всегда куда ближе, чем может показаться на первый взгляд.  
М.д.Ш.: В следующий раз трижды подумаю, прежде чем приму ваше приглашение выпить вместе.  
Ж.Б.: О, об этом не беспокойся. Кабо так просто не завербовать. Кремень!

__

Ж.Б.: Как считаешь, останься ты с Императрицей, эти венатори смогли бы проникнуть в ее окружение?  
М.д.Ш.: Не знаю. Что толку говорить о том, что уже случилось?  
Ж.Б.: Считаешь, что ты бы тоже их проворонил?  
М.д.Ш.: Я — не глава тайной службы. Я просто телохранитель Императрицы.  
Ж.Б.: Был.  
М.д.Ш.: Был. Но если ты так хочешь знать мое мнение, то нет, я бы не проворонил. Когда целыми днями наблюдаешь за двором, странности быстро бросаются в глаза.  
Ж.Б.: Значит, я в тебе не ошибся.

__

Ж.Б.: Эти элувианы...  
М.д.Ш.: Я до сих пор не могу осознать до конца, что это такое на самом деле.  
Ж.Б.: Говоришь, они соединяют множество мест по всему Тедасу?  
М.д.Ш.: Так и есть. В это трудно поверить, но я смог лично в этом убедиться.  
Ж.Б.: Бен-Хазрат многое бы отдали, чтобы туда попасть.  
М.д.Ш.: А я — чтобы никогда туда не входить.

__

Ж.Б.: Когда вся эта суета с Корифеем закончится, вернешься к орлейскому двору героем?  
_(если правит Селина)_  
М.д.Ш.: Пока Орлеем правит Селина, мне нет пути обратно.  
_(если правит Гаспар)_  
М.д.Ш.: Даже и не знаю, захочет ли Гаспар пригласить меня обратно.  
Ж.Б.: Но ты все-таки хотел бы вернуться?  
М.д.Ш.: Это сложный вопрос.  
Ж.Б.: Тем не менее ты на него ответил.

__

Ж.Б.: Говорят, все девицы в Скайхолде от тебя без ума.  
М.д.Ш.: Хм... что ж, наверное, мне стоит радоваться?  
Ж.Б.: Конечно! Ты переплюнул даже Каллена! Тому, конечно, на девиц времени не найти, а я, например, пользуюсь куда меньшей популярностью. А жаль...  
М.д.Ш.: О, отбирать ветвь первенства у тех, кто выше по рангу, я не привык.  
Ж.Б.: Да-да, слышал, что тебе это свойственно. Стоит только глянуть на рожу Великого Герцога.  
М.д.Ш.: Я бы предпочел не шутить на эту тему.

**Солас:**

С.: Что вы помните о своем путешествии по элувианам?  
М.д.Ш.: Мне было плохо. Наверное, это самое яркое впечатление. Вартеррал, эльфийские гробницы и озлобленные духи случились гораздо позже. Ваша магия, к сожалению, невыносима для людей.  
С.: *молчит*  
М.д.Ш.: Вы наверняка хотели сказать что-то о разнице восприятия между людьми и эльфами?  
С.: Вам? Нет. Просто хотел поддержать беседу. Поверьте, ничто из того, что вы можете рассказать, не станет для меня новостью.  
М.д.Ш.: Вам бы с Фелассаном познакомиться. Ему было, что рассказать.  
С.: *молчит*

__

С.: Что вы делали, пока путешествовали в одиночку? Ну за исключением выслеживания духа.  
М.д.Ш.: Демона.  
С.: Духа. Поверьте, я знаю, о чем говорю.  
М.д.Ш.: А мне кажется, что не совсем. Вас там не было. Вы не видели, что эта тварь сделала с несчастной деревней!  
С.: Из-за вас. Это ведь вы его отпустили, наивно думая, что сможете перехитрить.  
М.д.Ш.: Это не делает его в меньшей степени демоном.  
С.: Вы заблуждаетесь. Но если вам так проще жить — переубеждать не стану. Просто знайте, что не всегда то, что мы совершаем, делает нас теми, кто мы есть. Кому, как не вам, это должно быть известно.  
М.д.Ш.: Давайте на этом закончим.

__

С.: Так что вы делали, когда странствовали, шевалье?  
М.д.Ш.: Защищал слабых. Помогал тем, кто нуждался в помощи. Пытался выжить. После долгих лет жизни в столице скитания по деревням с голодным желудком — не самое воодушевляющее занятие. Еще сильнее огорчало то, что я ничем не могу помочь этим несчастным людям. Ни мой титул, ни связи больше ничего не могли решить. Спускаться с небес на землю чаще всего очень больно.  
С.: Каждый из нас, наверное, когда-то был на вашем месте.  
М.д.Ш.: Не подумал бы такого, глядя на вас.  
С.: А зря.

__

М.д.Ш.: Вы ведь сомниари, Солас?  
С.: Хм... и да, и нет. А что именно вас интересует?  
М.д.Ш.: Я видел сомниари в той древней гробнице. Фелассан сказал, что они находятся в утенере, долгом сне, подобном смерти. Вы... тоже планируете так завершить свою жизнь?  
С.: Не все сомниари обязаны это делать. Что касается меня, то пока что подобных планов у меня нет.  
_(Если Инквизитор-эльф в отношениях с Соласом)_  
М.д.Ш.: Да и леди Лавеллан, думаю, этого бы не одобрила.  
С.: *откашливается*

__

М.д.Ш.: Считаете, что у меня не было шансов перехитрить Имшаэля?  
С.: Духи такого... ранга, как Имшаэль, могут видеть даже то, что вы еще не успели подумать, шевалье. Нет, у вас не было шансов.  
М.д.Ш.: Наверное, то, что я годами наблюдал Игру, заставило меня стать настолько самоуверенным, что я допустил обратное.  
С.: Каждый может совершить ошибку, шевалье. Главное, потом вынести из нее правильный урок.  
_(если Железный Бык в отряде)_  
Ж.Б.: Будь я там, сразу бы тебе сказал, что нечего болтать с демонами!  
С.: Духами.  
Ж.Б.: Аргх!

**Дориан:**

_(Во время миссий в Эмприз дю Лион)_  
Д.П.: И как вы не замерзли до смерти в этой ледяной котловине, шевалье! Сколько времени вы там провели? Неделю? Месяц?  
М.д.Ш.: Иногда жажда мести согревает лучше, чем самые дорогие меха.  
Д.П.: Меха? Да, пожалуй. Хотя в походе это чуточку непрактично. Зато от длинной шубы я бы сейчас не отказался.  
М.д.Ш.: Говорят, такие можно найти в Ферелдене. Вам бы разжиться парой-тройкой.  
Д.П.: Вы сейчас пытаетесь меня оскорбить?  
Инквизитор: Дориан, думаю, Мишель не имел в виду ничего подобного. Речь ведь просто о теплой одежде.  
М.д.Ш.: Именно так. Более того, я бы и сам не отказался от такой шубы.  
Д.П.: Ладно. Хотя странно слышать подобное от орлесианца. А как же восхитительные лисы, которых добывают под Лаидсом?  
М.д.Ш.: В Орлее шубы из них носят исключительно дамы.  
Д.П.: Чушь! Это все ваши южные предрассудки. Вернемся в крепость — закажу себе парочку. Бр-р!

__

Д.П.: Наверное, хорошо быть свободным, решать, куда пойдешь и что будешь делать? Никто не трясет над головой сводом правил поведения и не требует им соответствовать.  
М.д.Ш.: Это вы о себе сейчас, Дориан?  
Д.П.: Вообще-то о вас, но в чем-то вы правы. А вам палец в рот не клади, шевалье.  
М.д.Ш.: При дворе Орлея иначе не выживешь. Я продержался там почти половину своей жизни.  
Д.П.: Не заставляйте меня думать о том, сколько пальцев вы откусили.  
М.д.Ш.: *смеется* И не думайте.

__

М.д.Ш.: Нет желания вернуться домой, Дориан?  
Д.П.: Что вы! Тут как раз начинается самое интересное! Оставлю постыдную ностальгию тем, кто не ждет от жизни ничего нового. А вы откуда родом, шевалье?  
М.д.Ш.: Я уже и не скажу с уверенностью. Есть много мест, в которые меня то и дело возвращает память.  
Д.П.: И эти воспоминания вас не радуют?  
М.д.Ш.: Скажем так, не все.  
Д.П.: Тогда вы поймете, почему я не горю желанием возвращаться в Тевинтер. Во всяком случае, сейчас.

__

**Сэра:**

__

С.: Знаешь, а я вот думаю, почему до тебя не добрались Дженни? Ведь ты тоже того, из наших. Ну, выучился в этой вашей школе желтых перьев, ага. Но потом-то прислуживал во дворце, как любой кухонный работяга, так ведь?  
М.д.Ш.: У тебя странное мнение о долге защитника, Сэра.  
С.: Пффф, да брось. Один подносит тарелки, второй подтирает пол, а третий стоит у трона и потеет под парадным дублетом. Никакой разницы. Эти, сверху, командуют, а мы, кто пониже, — исполняем.  
М.д.Ш.: Что ж, нечто схожее есть, но я бы все настолько не упрощал. Все-таки у слуг ответственности гораздо меньше, не говоря уж о том, сколько мне пришлось учиться, чтобы получить это место.  
С.: А, надел сияющий мундир и решил, что стал выше всех этих людишек вокруг? Ясно. А я-то думала, что ты — нормальный парень. Ладно, забудь. Я ничего не говорила, милорд Блестящие Доспехи.  
М.д.Ш.: Это давно в прошлом. Теперь я такой же солдат, как и все остальные.  
С.: Поживем — увидим. 

__

С.: Эй, милорд Блестяшка! Что ты делал в таверне вчера вечером?  
М.д.Ш.: Зашел выпить после сложного дня. А ты что, следишь за мной?  
С.: Я? Конечно, нет! Но вокруг всегда есть слуги, которые разносят еду, подметают пол и нет-нет, да и шепчут мне на ушко, кто из достойных господ как себя ведет.  
М.д.Ш.: Я кого-то обидел?  
С.: Напротив. На те пару серебряков Лизель купит лекарство для больного сына. Спасибо.  
М.д.Ш.: Рад был помочь.  
С.: Но в следующий раз лучше отсыпь медяков. Серебро охотнее отбирают по дороге.  
М.д.Ш.: Я... не думал об этом.  
С.: Пффф! Блестяшка...

__

С.: Вот бы сейчас оказаться у Верхнего рынка! Украсть пару яблок, вывести из себя какого-нибудь вельможу, отодрать подол знатной дамочке...  
М.д.Ш.: Купить бублик, бросить половину голубям...  
С.: Выпить грога в палатке у ферелденского торговца...  
М.д.Ш.: Посмотреть выступление заезжих бардов...  
С.: Эй, да ты вроде как нормальный, Блестяшка. Скажи еще, что любишь булочки с корицей.  
М.д.Ш.: Стараюсь быть. Но предпочитаю изюм.  
_(если Мишель в отношениях с Инквизитором)_  
С.: Да, знаю я одну изюминку, которую ты так лихо надкусил.  
Инквизитор: Сэра...

__

**Коул:**

__

К.: Когда она смотрит, хочется скрыться подальше, но доспех давит, думаешь о долге, дороги дробятся на дощечки, по которым ступаешь как по горячим углям... Длинные дни, дырявящие душу...  
М.д.Ш.: Были и хорошие дни. Они были... разными.  
К.: Но ты сожалеешь.  
М.д.Ш.: Вовсе не об этом.  
К.: Я и это тоже знаю.

__

К.: Слишком много лиц, не упустить, не забыть, не казаться настороженным. Пудра пахнет розами, но в саду Академии они были живыми. Лепестки опадали в середине лета, а значит, вскоре наступит осень. В тронной зале время не менялось.  
М.д.Ш.: Нет ничего такого, что бы не менялось. Хотя, наверное, ты прав.  
К.: Теперь все изменилось. И розы снова настоящие.  
М.д.Ш.: Хотелось бы верить.

__

К.: Нет магии, которая поворачивает время. Но есть дороги, которые ведут туда, откуда ты родом. Там можно найти покой.  
М.д.Ш.: Я никогда в это не верил.  
К.: Яркая карета, аристократ в роскошных доспехах сажает рядом, смотришь вниз, в грязь — им не повезло так, как тебе. Гордыня гложет горло, в голове лишь голос: «Не оборачивайся...»  
М.д.Ш.: Мне казалось, что я достойнее многих. Теперь я понимаю, как ошибался.  
К.: Вернись назад. Так будет легче.

__

_(если Мишель в отношениях с Инквизитором)_  
К.: Не бойся перепутать. Ты здесь, потому что так велело сердце. Она это знает.  
М.д.Ш.: Никогда не желал смешивать долг и сердечные дела.  
К.: Сейчас все иначе. И долг, и то, чего ты хочешь.  
М.д.Ш.: Я надеюсь на это.

__

К.: Ночь скроет то, как блестел клинок, наутро никто не станет искать нескольких эльфов, приказ важнее... Женщина смотрела влажными глазами, искала пощады. Руке велено ударить, теперь ты отдаешь приказы. Чем отмыть кровь с одежды?  
М.д.Ш.: Коул, не нужно.  
К.: Ты пытаешься не вспоминать, но ты просто помнишь. Хочешь теперь им помочь?  
М.д.Ш.: Я могу стараться всю оставшуюся жизнь. Но ведь тот день уже не вычеркнуть.  
К.: Твоя рука била по чужому велению. Я сделаю так, чтобы стало легче.  
М.д.Ш.: Спасибо... 

**Варрик:**

__

В.Т.: А вот здесь осторожнее, Блондинчик. Хоть я и хреновый гном, но что-то мне подсказывает, что за поворотом пещеры может быть обрыв. Слишком уж холодом тянет.  
М.д.Ш.: «Блондинчик»? Впрочем, благодарю за предупреждение.  
В.Т.: Да, ты прав. Это прозвище никому еще добра не принесло. Постараюсь придумать что-нибудь получше. 

__

В.Т.: Родился бы ты в Киркволле, клянусь, — попал бы в храмовники. Там любили таких, как ты. Идейных.  
М.д.Ш.: Слонялся бы по рынку и городским выселкам в поисках беглых магов?  
В.Т.: Нет, стоял бы по правую руку Мередит и делал умное лицо. В конце концов, уж она-то могла защитить себя сама.  
М.д.Ш.: Может, в конечном итоге так было бы лучше.  
В.Т.: Поверь, Солнышко, не было бы.  
М.д.Ш.: «Солнышко»?  
В.Т.: Тьфу ты. Опять хреновый вариант. Забудь, Мишель. Не видать тебе прозвища как собственных ушей.  
М.д.Ш.: *закашлялся*

__

В.Т.: Говорят, что у гномов, которые переезжают на поверхность и в пику старейшинам сбривают бороду, первое время сильно лицо мерзнет. Тебе без маски точно не холодно?  
М.д.Ш.: Хочешь узнать, не скучаю ли я по Большой Игре?  
В.Т.: Нет, старина, если раз сбрил бороду — назад пути нет. Полагаю, что и с Игрой та же история.  
М.д.Ш.: Полагаю, что в Орзаммаре все гораздо сложнее. В Игру вполне можно вернуться, было бы желание. У меня его пока нет.  
В.Т.: Ну и правильно, все эти маски наводят на меня жуть.  
_(если Мишель в отношениях с Инквизитором)_  
В.Т.: Да и Инквизиторству твоя физиономия явно больше нравится без всяких там причиндалов.  
М.д.Ш.: Ну... наверное.  
Инквизитор: Именно так.

__

М.д.Ш.: Я читал твои книги, Варрик. В Академии они считались почти запрещенной литературой, но нам с приятелем удалось стащить парочку у старших и почитать ночью под подушкой.  
В.Т.: Кто-то в итоге нарвался на порку?  
М.д.Ш.: Не без этого. Но оно того стоило!  
В.Т.: А что скажешь про последние?  
М.д.Ш.: При дворе на чтение развлекательной литературы, увы, времени уже не оставалось.  
В.Т.: Спроси у Кассандры. Она наверняка с тобой поделится.  
М.д.Ш.: Леди-Искательница?! Никогда не поверю.  
_(если Кассандра в отряде)_  
К.П.: Замолчи, Варрик!

**Вивьен:**

__

В.: Я бы хотела пригласить вас на чай, цветик мой. Полагаю, в скитаниях вы соскучились по хорошей еде, приятной обстановке и достойной компании?  
М.д.Ш.: Я теперь простой солдат, мадам Вивьен. Боюсь, как бы мой визит не сочли неуважением.  
В.: Мы ведь не при дворе, дорогой. Кто нас осудит?  
М.д.Ш.: Не при дворе? Подозреваю, что для вас нет особой разницы. Да и маску я не захватил.  
В.: *вздыхает* Что ж, не настаиваю. 

__

В.: Вы действительно не скучаете по двору, дорогой?  
М.д.Ш.: Нисколько. Сейчас я ощущаю себя действительно нужным. И уж точно куда более свободным.  
В.: Что ж, могу понять и ничуть вас не осуждаю.  
М.д.Ш.: А вы здесь чувствуете себя свободнее, чем при Круге?  
В.: Я всегда была свободна, цветик мой. Вопрос лишь в том, что считать той самой свободой. И чего вы от нее хотите. Я получала и получаю все, что пожелаю. Это ли не свобода в самом полном ее проявлении?  
М.д.Ш.: Владеть меньшим зачастую проще. Я совсем недавно убедился в этом на собственном примере.  
В.: Как хотите, цветик мой. В любом случае, я за вас рада.

__

В.: Вы не разучились орудовать мечом, цветик мой, отрадно видеть. Было бы прискорбно узнать, что ваша превосходная выучка вас оставила.  
М.д.Ш.: Скитания не дают растерять умений, мадам Вивьен. А здесь, в Скайхолде, я смог снова начать тренироваться в полную силу, как когда-то в Вал Руайо.  
В.: И это прекрасно, цветик мой. Помню, как мы все с наслаждением наблюдали за выпускным турниром Академии в год, когда вы стали Защитником. Вы были блистательны.  
М.д.Ш.: Это был знаменательный день. Один из счастливейших в моей жизни.  
В.: Будут и еще.  
М.д.Ш.: Хотелось бы верить.

__


	2. Профессор Брам Кенрик

**Профессор Брам Кенрик**

**Класс: Разбойник  
Оружие: Кинжалы  
Специализация: Скальд**  
Скальд морочит противнику голову, заставляя терять концентрацию на цели и ослабляет его. Умение скальда точно определять слабые места в броне противника позволяет наносить критические удары с максимальной точностью. Ошеломленный и дезориентированный противник воспринимает дополнительный урон от соратников скальда с высокой долей вероятности.

**Во Внутренних землях:**

— Очень красивый край! Хотел бы оказаться здесь до этой ужасной войны и осмотреть все повнимательнее.

— А холод... Это теперь всегда так будет, да?

— Слышал много насмешек над местной традицией почитать собак. Не вижу ничего предосудительного. А вон тот пес, клянусь, мне улыбнулся!

— Леди Хардинг родом из Редклиффа. Почему-то в ее рассказах все выглядело совершенно иначе. Или я все не так понял?

**В Вал Руайо:**

— Ведется много споров на тему того, какой из городов красивее: Старкхэвен или Вал Руайо. Среди тех, кто оттуда родом, разумеется. Остальным до этих споров никакого дела нет.

— Помню, как впервые приехал сюда, воодушевленный поступлением в Университет. А потом меня ограбили в очень симпатичном переулке. Я даже не расстроился!

— Никогда не пробуйте рыбу из Мируар де ля Мер. Там нет рыбы? И слава Создателю! 

— А вот у того торговца я купил свою Люсиль. Кто такая Люсиль? Рыбка. Самый мудрый и терпеливый мой собеседник.

**На Штормовом берегу:**

— Сколько воды! На секунду пожалел, что не занимаюсь маринистикой. Хотя вряд ли я бы привез сюда холст и краски. Нет, точно бы не привез.

— Формулу здешнего воздуха можно продавать на черном рынке. А что? Никаких рисков! Все равно никто не повторит того, что создала природа.

— Боюсь, что здесь я не найду ничего интересного для своих изысканий. Даже... жаль, что у меня нет ни одного повода здесь задержаться. А если честно, ничуточки этого не хочу!

**В Бурой Трясине:**

— Андрасте, а я уж думал, что самые отвратительные болота — в охотничьих угодьях моего дяди. Но там хотя бы иногда встречаются островки суши... Создатель, это что, ветка хрустнула? Да, это ветка... ух... 

— Жаль, что эти люди не могли обратиться за помощью... Говорят, в Университете недавно создали верное средство от подобных болезней. Но где Университет и где они... Прискорбно.

— Дикий чеснок. От насморка. Трижды в день! Не забыть, не забыть...

**На Священных равнинах:**

— Ужасы войны не оправдать ничем. Надеюсь, это все скоро закончится. 

— Столько эльфийских руин! Де Марсо руку бы отдал, чтобы оказаться здесь! А я, увы, далек от этой темы настолько, насколько возможно.

— А мы можем... как-то обходить этих мертвецов стороной? Нет? Жаль... 

**В Изумрудных могилах:**

— Статуи эльфийских богов вызывают во мне странные чувства. Как будто я уже видел это все, но в другом воплощении. Или в другой форме... Или... Впрочем, забудьте. 

— Если захотите послушать несколько противоборствующих версий об истинных причинах Священного похода, найдите на кафедре истории профессора де Шатильи. Но потом не говорите, что я вас не предупреждал, что вы не успеете к ужину.

— Великаны? Андрасте милосердная, а без этого никак? 

— В этом краю столько же красоты, сколько и печали. Восхитительный дуализм, смею отметить. 

**В Крествуде:**

— Эти люди достаточно сильны, чтобы все преодолеть. Если мы поможем, конечно. 

— В Старкхэвене летом дожди — настоящая редкость. И мне бы сейчас очень хотелось оказаться именно там.

— Признаюсь, я лишь мельком ознакомился с историей Моров. Но вот так, самому прикоснуться к живым последствиям недавно закончившегося... Удивительно и ужасно.

— Я бы с удовольствием вернулся в Каэр Бронак. Чтобы присесть у огня и выбросить лягушку из сапога, например.

**В Западном пределе:**

— Сколько здесь тевинтерских руин! Думаете, там может найтись что-нибудь, достойное внимания? Хотя нет, песок уже наверняка стер даже самые стойкие из следов. Жаль... 

— Грифоновы Крылья — достойная крепость. А еще там ветер не свистит. И песок на ступенях не достает до щиколоток. Я правда многого хочу?

— Песчаная буря? Когда? Сейчас? Нет, я пока не готов к подобному зрелищу. Предпочту выступления акробатов.

— Капитан Райлен сказал, что вы запечатали ходы, из которых лезли порождения тьмы. Я надеюсь, вы их действительно _плотно_ запечатали.

**В Эмприз-дю-Лионе:**

— Жаль, что все так обернулось. Но теперь все, верно, пойдет на лад. Особенно, когда хоть немного потеплеет.

— Как же масштабны эти колоссы, удерживающие мост! Или все держится на толстом слое льда? Я отойду подальше, пожалуй. Так, из сущей предосторожности. 

— Этот... лириум. Хочется его чем-нибудь прикрыть. И побыстрее. У вас в ушах тоже гудят фанфары? Гадость какая.

— Откуда в крепости Суледин столько диковинных товаров? Я купил пару антиванских солдатиков за сущие гроши. Когда вернусь в Университет, поставлю их на полку библиотеки.

**В Свистящих пустошах:**

_(при входе в первую из могил)_  
— Гномьи гробницы на поверхности? Не думаю, что история Церкви будет исчерпана для меня слишком скоро, но, кажется, я найду, чем заняться потом.

— Пусто, пусто, пусто. И еще раз пусто. Хотя нет, в предыдущих руинах я нашел занимательную пряжку. Орнамент? Она пустая. Ума не приложу, кому нужны пустые пряжки?

— Сколько же... кхе-кхе... пыли! Порой мне кажется, что я проглотил обувную щетку. Да куда там, все обувные щетки на свете!

— Позвольте, я пойду первым? Когда я замыкаю, мне кажется, что какой-то дракон дышит мне в спину. Тут ведь нет драконов, правда?

**При встрече с высшей драконицей:**

Ляжки Андрасте, я попал туда, где никогда не мечтал очутиться! В прямом смысле, разумеется!

**Кассандра Пентагаст:**

К.П.: Когда вы вчера в своем рассказе упомянули Джустинию I, профессор, я, признаюсь, вздрогнула. Только через секунду поняла, что речь вовсе не о Ее Святейшестве, да примет ее душу Создатель.  
Б.К.: Вам очень ее не хватает?  
К.П.: Вы не представляете, насколько.  
_(если Инквизитор поддержал кандидатуру Кассандры на титул Верховной Жрицы)_  
Б.К.: Что ж, возможно, когда-нибудь и вы станете для нас таким же примером мудрости и терпения.  
К.П.: Это тяжелое бремя. Но если оно выпадет мне, я не согнусь под его тяжестью.  
_(если Инквизитор поддержал другую кандидатуру на титул Верховной Жрицы)_  
Б.К.: Будем надеяться, что новая Верховная Жрица будет столь же дорога для всех нас.  
К.П.: Несомненно. Создатель нас не оставит.

К.П.: Ваши родные остались в Старкхэвене, профессор?  
Б.К.: О, да! Мы часто переписываемся. Матушка была рада узнать, что я вступил в Инквизицию. Ее всегда занимали романтические истории про разные тайные общества, их уклад и свершения. Думаю, она складывает мои письма в отдельную стопку и вечерами перечитывает, домысливая собственные невероятные детали.  
К.П.: Но Инквизиция все-таки не какое-то там тайное общество...  
Б.К.: Не разрушайте старушке ее восторженных иллюзий. В конце концов, читать о том, сколько раз за сегодня я вступил в нажьи кучи, гораздо скучнее.  
К.П.: *смеется* Не буду спорить.

К.П.: Интересно, сколько раз ремонтировался и достраивался Великий Собор? Сохраниться в таком великолепии с момента возведения... Не думаю, что это возможно.  
Б.К.: Цифра вас удивит, любезная леди Искательница.  
К.П.: Я вся внимание.  
Б.К.: Последний том «Мечей и Щитов». Сегодня.  
К.П.: Ну нет, мне не настолько любопытно. Хотя... ладно, удивите меня.  
Б.К.: Восемнадцать.  
К.П.: Признайтесь, что вы это придумали! И все для того, чтобы выманить у меня книгу?  
Б.К.: Попытка того стоила... А вообще — никто так и не удосужился этот вопрос должным образом изучить. Но точно больше одного раза. Клянусь!

К.П.: Профессор, а не найдется ли у вас каких-нибудь книг по истории изначальных Искателей Истины?  
Б.К.: Признаться, в те времена мало кто утруждал себя ведением подробных хроник. Но пара копий довольно занимательных трудов у меня найдется. Не ручаюсь за точность, так как они переписывались несколько раз, но, вероятно, вы обнаружите там что-то полезное для себя.  
К.П.: Буду очень признательна.  
Б.К.: Я напишу своему ассистенту в Университет, чтобы он поскорее их прислал. Не думаю, что это займет много времени.

**Блэкволл:**

Б.: Все время молчите, профессор. Я вас чем-то раздражаю?  
Б.К.: *рассеянно* А, что?  
_(если Вивьен в отряде)_  
В.: Вы хотели сказать «Кто здесь?», цветик мой?  
Б.: Очень смешно.  
Б.К.: Нет, что вы, я просто задумался. Путешествия с Инквизитором дают мне пищу для размышлений буквально на каждом шагу.  
Б.: Смотрите-ка под ноги, профессор. Вон там — вывороченный корень.  
Б.К.: *рассеянно* А, да. Спасибо...

Б.: Я когда-то тоже читал запоем все, что попадалось под руку.  
Б.К.: Что?  
Б.: Читал, говорю. И в Скайхолде тоже.  
Б.К.: Да, прекрасная библиотека. Что-то особенно понравилось?  
Б.: Да... как же... не запомнил название.  
Б.К.: Было бы превосходно, если бы вы все-таки его вспомнили. Мы могли бы поделиться впечатлениями.  
Б.: А если вы эту книгу не читали?  
Б.К.: Кто? Я?!  
_(если Дориан в отряде)_  
Д.П.: Он уже все по два раза перетаскал. Наш приятель-библиотекарь скоро с ума сойдет все по полкам расставлять.

Б.: Хотите, я поучу вас защите? То, что вы творили с тем пауком, никуда не годится.  
Б.К.: Меня учил бывший наставник принцев Ваэлей. Хотите сказать, он зря ел свой хлеб?  
Б.: Это в Старкхэвене-то? Ну, я не удивлен. Наши, маркхэмские, на всех турнирах ваших всегда в порошок растирали.  
Б.К.: Признаться, никогда не интересовался этой стороной жизни.  
Б.: Это заметно. Приходите с утра на тренировочный плац, попробую вам помочь.  
_(если Солас в отряде)_  
С.: Только не забудьте затычки в уши, профессор. Блэкволл кричит на рекрутов так, что в Скайхолде его слышно даже внутри замка.  
Б.К.: Э... Хорошо. Я подумаю.

Б.К.: Когда-то я из чистого любопытства читал описания боевых приемов орлесианских шевалье. Кажется, я вижу что-то похожее в вашем стиле боя.  
Б.: О, ну наконец-то... Да, меня учил шевалье. Его звали сер де Борделлон. Я, конечно, слегка видоизменил некоторые приемы для собственного удобства, но основа та самая.  
Б.К.: *молчит*  
Б.: Профессор?  
Б.К.: А, я снова задумался. Погода нынче настраивает на размышления о судьбе останков Андрасте. Как думаете, могло ли там что-то сохраниться?  
Б.: Э... вряд ли.  
Б.К.: А жаль. Очень жаль.

**Железный Бык:**

Ж.Б.: Эй, профессор, тебе ботинки не натирают?  
Б.К.: Нет, а с чего вы взяли?  
Ж.Б.: Последние несколько миль ты шагаешь как-то... странно. Или это все верховая езда? Ты не стесняйся, если станет совсем туго — могу прокатить на плечах.  
Б.К.: Пожалуй... пожалуй, я как-нибудь сам дойду.  
Ж.Б.: Как знаешь. А как дойдешь — замени ботинки.

Ж.Б.: Та экспедицию в Котловину. Вторая в твоей жизни, небось?  
Б.К.: Что вы! Четвертая. Правда, первые три были не настолько живописными. И поближе к дому.  
Ж.Б.: Да ладно тебе жаловаться, ты торчал в отлично охраняемом лагере, пока мы гакконитские кишки на деревья наматывали. Я вечерами по полчаса топор от дерьма оттирал! Эх, славные деньки!  
Б.К.: А можно... поменьше подробностей про кишки?  
Ж.Б.: А я слышал, что ученые от живописания внутренностей не зеленеют.  
Б.К.: Я — историк, а не медик.  
Ж.Б.: Ясно. Значит, древние кишки тебе ближе по духу.  
Б.К.: *издает сдавленный звук*

Ж.Б.: Эти аввары... Я бы не отказался пожить в их оплоте еще немного! Отличная еда, боевой дух, а какие у них женщины...  
Б.К.: А еще холод, сырость и насекомые. Никогда не забуду размер тамошних клопов. Не могу в толк взять, клопы что, не мерзнут?  
Ж.Б.: Эти клопы выросли в тех горах, дружище. Вот если бы ты сам там родился, не был бы таким дохляком. Но ничего, мы тут из тебя сделаем отменного бойца. Будешь потом благодарен.  
Б.К.: А что взамен?  
Ж.Б.: А взамен ты будешь рассказывать нам истории. Вчерашнюю я хочу услышать до конца, хоть и проспорил, ясно?  
Б.К.: *смеется* Ладно, ладно. Мне не жалко.

Ж.Б.: Что в этом твоем университете знают о кунари?  
Б.К.: Не так уж и много. Вернее, я знаю не так уж и много, разве что какие-то отрывочные сведения, почерпнутые за обедом с профессором Корельоном. Но почему-то я уверен, что и он — не великий знаток. Скажем так, сейчас изучать культуру кунари уже не модно.  
Ж.Б.: И это прекрасно. Чем меньше возможный противник о тебе знает, тем лучше.  
Б.К.: Подождите, вы что, собираетесь напасть на Орлей?  
_(Если Бык остался в Кун)_  
Ж.Б.: Так я тебе и сказал. Но если соберемся — ты после моих тренировок простоишь чуть дольше остальных.  
_(Если Бык покинул Кун)_  
Ж.Б.: Теперь я и не знаю наверняка. Но будь уверен, если нужно будет — мне сообщат непременно.

Б.К.: И что, вы и впрямь смогли перекинуть того васгота через стену укрепления, даже ничего себе не сломав?  
Ж.Б.: Даже плечо не потянул. Да, а что тебя удивляет? Мы, кунари, большие ребята, и в обращении с другими такими же ребятами больших проблем не испытываем. И все-таки, залезай мне на плечи. Больно на тебя смотреть.  
Б.К.: Мне все время кажется, что вы так пытаетесь, эээ... оживить эвфемизм про «покататься на бычке».  
Ж.Б.: Кто тебе это рассказал?!  
_(если Бык остался в Кун)_  
Б.К.: Прочитал... кое-где.  
_(если Бык покинул Кун)_  
Б.К.: Крэм. И посоветовал не соглашаться.  
Ж.Б.: Не бойся, парень, ничего такого. Мне же Хардинг башку снесет, если с тобой что-то случится.  
Б.К.: Что? *закашливается*  
Ж.Б.: Я тебе ничего не говорил.

**Солас:**

Б.К.: Вы будто бы не воодушевлены тем, что Америдан оказался эльфом, Солас?  
С.: А почему я должен быть воодушевлен?  
Б.К.: Ну как же... Это же историческое открытие! Эльф, который соединял в себе веру в Андрасте и своих собственных богов, эльф, который управлял могущественной организацией, благословленной Церковью, дружил с Императором... Для выходца из народа, который долгие годы находится... в стагнации, это должно стать весьма вдохновляющей новостью.  
_(Если Инквизитор — долийский эльф)_  
С.: Как видите, и наш/а Инквизитор — эльф. Так что эта новость, боюсь, обречена немного поблекнуть в сравнении с нынешними событиями.  
_(Если Инквизитор другой расы)_  
С.: Что касается... стагнации, как вы выразились, профессор, то эта новость никого не спасет. Но мне приятно, что вас интересует мое мнение.

Б.К.: Вы родились в эльфинаже, Солас?  
С.: Я? Вовсе нет.  
Б.К.: Но... у вас нет меток на лице, стало быть, вы не из долийцев. Я думал, что вы жили в городе, в эльфинаже, как Колетта.  
С.: Нет. Я жил в небольшой деревне на севере. Если быть осторожным, можно долгое время никому не попадаться на глаза. Даже если ты и эльф, и маг одновременно.  
Б.К.: Часто думаю, что мне повезло, что я — не маг. Столько предубеждений!  
С.: А вы их не разделяете?  
Б.К.: Ни в коем случае! Я бы хотел, чтобы маги могли открыто помогать научным изысканиям! Что бы мы делали, если бы не нашли дух Теланы на том острове? Или если бы изощренная магия не сохранила для нас Америдана? А многие мои коллеги теперь говорят, что половину историй я просто выдумал. Ведь магические события никак не приложишь к списку материальных ценностей... Или, к примеру, ваши умения, Солас. Представьте, я бы попросил вас окунуться в интересующее меня время...  
С.: Простите, но я бы отказал, профессор. Тень отражает события крайне субъективно. Я знаю, как употреблять подобную информацию. А вы — нет.  
Б.К.: Печально... но я вас понял.

Б.К.: Вы знаете, я до сих пор берегу кусочек магического льда, который нашел в той древней крепости. Удивительно, что он ничуть не уменьшился в размерах! Восемьсот лет — в единственном кусочке льда... Как это занимательно!  
С.: Не самый безопасный предмет для коллекции, профессор. Отдайте его мне. Я буду хранить его так, чтобы он никому не навредил. А вы, если захотите, сможете навещать свою... прелесть.  
Б.К.: Почему бы и нет? Отдам вам его, когда вернемся в Скайхолд.  
С.: Да, и если голос в голове будет уговаривать вас оставить его себе, чтобы стать властителем мира, — не слушайте.  
Б.К.: Бр-р-р, даже думать о таком не желаю.

**Дориан:**

Д.П.: Я слышал, в Университет теперь позволено брать эльфов?  
Б.К.: О, да! Ее Великолепие личным указом сделала науку доступной для всех, и я очень этому рад. Уже и не знаю, что бы я делал без Колетты. Ее помощь неоценима!  
Д.П.: И ты собираешься публично назвать ее соавтором своей работы про Америдана?  
Б.К.: Конечно! Она проделала не меньше работы, чем я. Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы ее заслуги не остались незамеченными.  
Д.П.: Рискуешь разжечь скандал... Хотя... Это в Тевинтере подобное стало бы скандалом, а ты можешь взять и создать новую моду. В Орлее, насколько я слышал, модным может стать все, что угодно, стоит лишь правильно преподнести предмет.  
Б.К.: Я об этом не задумывался... Но если такое случится, я буду только счастлив.

Д.П.: Ты собрался перетащить себе в комнату всю библиотеку?  
Б.К.: Вовсе нет... Я беру только отдельные, особо интересные мне издания.  
Д.П.: Да, и поэтому я уже неделю не могу дождаться, когда на свое место вернется «Витиеватая суть зеленеющих материй» де Юскаса.  
Б.К.: Но в скайхолдской библиотеке нет такой книги!  
Д.П.: Ага, вот я тебя и подловил! А если серьезно, верни «Сонные грезы». Я не успел дочитать последнюю главу.  
_(если Варрик в отряде)_  
В.Т.: Что? Господа, вы читаете прошлогодние бульварные романы? Кто вообще приволок в Скайхолд эту дрянь?  
Б.К.: Иногда очень хочется расслабиться и просто рассматривать знакомые буквы. Помогает уснуть.  
Д.П.: Вот-вот. Профессор дело говорит. 

Д.П.: Ты правда совсем не пьешь вино, Кенрик?  
Б.К.: Нет. От вина я краснею и начинаю нести чушь.  
Д.П.: О, я бы на это посмотрел! Даже антиванское?  
Б.К.: Даже «Пророчицу», Дориан. Но могу плеснуть в чай немного рома перед сном.  
Д.П.: Надеюсь, ты пьешь что-то не хуже «Черной Армады». Иначе я буду в тебе разочарован.  
Б.К.: Вообще люблю «Мрачную магию», но если этого сорта под рукой нет, то и «Ривейнское кровопролитие» пойдет. У него превосходное карамельное послевкусие.  
Д.П.: Я знал, что ты — достойный человек!

Д.П.: А что, тебе не хочется надеть что-нибудь кроме этой унылой форменной одежды? Ты же смешиваешься с простой солдатней, будто муравей в муравейнике.  
Б.К.: Я как-то об этом не задумывался. Форма Инквизиции удобна в полевых условиях, только и всего.  
Д.П.: Это скучно.  
Б.К.: Послушай, я родился в Старкхэвене, где все детство меня наряжали в белое и золотое, потом в Орлее приходилось носить разноцветные, как перья попугая, платья, чтобы со мной кто-то вообще хотел иметь дело. И маски! Вот уж о чем я вообще не скучаю. Маска на заседание кафедры. Маска для ежегодной исторической конференции. Маска для разговора с деканом! Форма Инквизиции в сравнении с этим всем — как мягкий домашний халат.  
Д.П.: Да, тебя долго мучали свежими модами. Понимаю. Обратись к Коулу, он поможет сгладить эти ужасные воспоминания.  
_(Если Коул в отряде)_  
К.: Сверкание, сильверит, слепящий свет! Хочу быть как они, сильным, смелым, стойким... Алые юбки, алые мечи на щитах, алая кровь на лезвиях, алое пламя, нет, не хочу, не хочу убивать, не хочу ранить, но хочу быть частью чего-то большего... Что же выбрать? Форма стискивает, ставит в рамки, делает одним из многих. Мы все делаем общее дело. От этого на душе светло.  
Д.П.: А, так наш профессор просто любит носить форму. А я уже хотел написать своему портному, чтобы он прислал что-нибудь и красивое, и удобное...  
Б.К.: *смущенно* Спасибо, не стоит. 

**Сэра:**

С.: Эй, Конопушка, у тебя не найдется чего перекусить?  
Б.К.: Конечно, леди Сэра, сейчас что-нибудь найду. А вы что, уже истратили весь дневной паек?  
С.: Пф-ф-ф, паек. Да он мне на один укус. И не смей называть меня «ледью», не то в глаз получишь. Что у тебя там? Галеты?  
Б.К.: Да, пожалуйста... Сэра.  
С.: Во, быстро учишься. Наверное, потому что ученый, хе-хе. Дай еще одну.

С.: И что, Конопушка, веселее шляться с нами, чем пыльные книжки перебирать?  
Б.К.: Полевые исследования всегда приносят больше результата, чем камеральные, с этим никто не возьмется спорить. Более того, не каждому выпадет шанс посмотреть своими глазами на новую Инквизицию, сравнить с той, самой первой, на изучение которой ушло столько лет...  
С.: ...И пауки. Огромные жирные пауки. Прелесть, ага.  
Б.К.: Всему есть цена, никуда не денешься. Но гургуты и везделазы еще отвратительнее.  
С.: Не бойся, Конопушка, я тебя прикрою. В конце концов, только ты делишься со мной печеньками.

С.: Ты вот вроде и знатнюк, а не противный, Конопушка. И эту свою, ассекстентку не обижаешь.  
Б.К.: Правильно говорить «ассистентку».  
С.: Да ладно, неужто у тебя с ней ничего и никогда, м-м-м? Она симпатичная. Я бы пригласила ее прогуляться вечерком по крышам.  
Б.К.: Что вы, ле... Сэра! Считаю подобные связи предосудительными. Я искренне уважаю Колетту и никогда не позволил бы себе никаких поползновений в ее сторону! Это оскорбительно и непрофессионально.  
С.: О, ты покраснел, только не пойму, от злости или от смущения? Ладно-ладно, значит, она свободна. Учту на будущее.

С.: Слушай, Конопушка, ты ведь веришь в то, что Андрасте по-настоящему была?  
Б.К.: Есть документально зафиксированные факты, есть предметы материальной культуры, свидетельствующие в пользу этого утверждения. То, что Андрасте действительно жила, — исторический факт. Никто не возьмется его оспаривать.  
С.: А насчет вознесения к Создателю... Это ведь никакими тряпками и книжками не докажешь?  
Б.К.: *вздыхает* А вот тут остается лишь вопрос веры, Сэра. Если хочешь мое мнение, то я в это верю, как и многие другие.  
С.: Значит, точно так и было. Если ты говоришь, что было, — значит, было. Спасибо, Конопушка. У меня прямо много-много бардака в голове улеглось. А если ночью славно посплю, так и вообще успокоюсь.  
Б.К.: Всегда пожалуйста.  
С.: А Черный Город идет в жопу!

**Коул:**

К.: Мне трудно тебе помочь, у тебя в голове тысячи разных мыслей, и я не могу понять, какие из них важнее...  
Б.К.: Поверь, они важны все. Просто я еще не решил, которые из них оформлю в достойные внимания умозаключения прямо сейчас, а какие оставлю на потом.  
К.: Я не знаю, как с этим помочь... Это ранит?  
Б.К.: Нет, что ты! Не утруждай себя. Все равно добрая половина гипотез обычно ошибочна и не стоит даже предварительных размышлений. Вот только никогда не знаешь, которая это из двух половин.  
К.: Я не хочу в Церковь, там жар, чад, дрожащий свет, противные звуки... Песня красива, но пусть ее лучше поет вон та молодая жрица... Нет, мадам, не трогайте меня за волосы, ваши руки пахнут старостью, я не хочу!  
Б.К.: Ее звали Ливель. Мне тогда было четырнадцать, и я был в нее влюблен.  
К.: Я знаю. Это хорошие воспоминания. Думай о них почаще.

К.: Когда они говорят о службе в Церкви, мне хочется убежать. Голые стены, тяжелые щиты, гортанный говор, грустные голоса...  
Б.К.: И запрет на чтение чего-либо, кроме божественных текстов. Скучища!  
К.: Спрятаться в отцовской библиотеке, взяв на кухне пирожок, и не обляпать, только бы не обляпать... Иначе отец узнает и высечет линейкой по рукам.  
Б.К.: Это было больно.  
К.: Он плакал перед сном после того, как наказал тебя тогда. И это больше никогда не повторялось.  
Б.К.: Через пару месяцев я уехал учиться. Да, шансов у него больше не было.  
К.: Он до сих пор помнит, как сделал тебе больно. Прости его. Я помогу.

К.: Неужели все, что случалось в этом мире, можно найти описанным в книгах?  
Б.К.: Не все и не всегда. Но для этого и существуем мы, ученые — чтобы находить и сохранять истории, о которых раньше никто не знал. Мы открываем миру то, что раньше было скрыто, и у меня дух захватывает от мысли о том, сколько всего интересного еще предстоит найти!  
К.: А что ты будешь делать, когда истории закончатся?  
Б.К.: Думаю, на мой век их еще хватит. Но если вдруг и впрямь закончатся... буду разводить пчел. Да, именно пчел! Они всегда казались мне очень занимательными.  
_(если Варрик в отряде)_  
В.Т.: Всегда можно написать свою историю, Малыш. Думаю, у профессора с этим проблем не будет.  
К.: У него получатся хорошие. И в них будут кролики.

**Варрик:**

В.Т.: Что вы там напеваете, профессор?  
Б.К.: Я? Напеваю? Ах, да! Еще будучи в Котловине, я придумал песенку про авварского бога Корта. Но мне кажется, с ней что-то не то.  
В.Т.: Было бы любопытно послушать. Может, что и подскажу.  
Б.К.: «Что сказал Корт им? — Ау-у-у-у! Ау-ау!». Не понимаете? Тотемное животное бога Корта — волк. Волк воет «Ау-у-у-у!». А Корт говорит с авварами через своих посланников, а не лично...  
В.Т.: Э-э. Если шутку нужно объяснять...  
Б.К.: *вздыхает* Ладно, я понял... 

В.Т.: Так что, вы пишете стихи?  
Б.К.: Ну... редко. И немного. И они не нравятся даже мне. Так что даже не просите их декламировать!  
В.Т.: Я и не собирался.  
Б.К.: Например, я писал посвящение леди... разведчице Хардинг. «О, леди Хардинг, ты как птица!» И все! Понимаете, все! Как отрезало. Так и не смог закончить.  
В.Т.: Понимаю, как никто. Некоторые рукописи вообще стоит сжигать после первых трех строчек.  
Б.К.: Поэтому я предпочитаю писать статьи по теме своей диссертации. Там хотя бы не нужно придумывать рифмы.  
В.Т.: Здраво. Продолжайте в том же духе.

В.Т.: Я видел, вы вчера разговаривали с Дагной, профессор, а потом она утащила вас за рукав в кузню. Не боитесь оказаться подвешенным за подтяжки между этим миром и Тенью?  
Б.К.: Ну что вы, леди Дагна всего лишь хотела показать мне книгу, из которой я должен был почерпнуть новые для себя сведения по орзаммарской фурнитуре периода короля Бемота. Книгу я, конечно, получил, но это стоило мне часа времени, головной боли от близости нескольких странных светящихся предметов и обещания как-нибудь заскочить на какао.  
В.Т.: Книга-то интересная оказалась?  
Б.К.: У меня пока не нашлось минутки ее открыть. «Изумительные гномьи изделия», так, кажется, она называется. Не доводилось читать?  
В.Т.: *кашляет*

**Вивьен:**

В.: У нас с вами много общего, профессор. И я, и вы родом из Вольной Марки, но истинное свое призвание обрели именно в Орлее. Иногда мне кажется, что я всегда жила в Вал Руайо!  
Б.К.: Вал Руайо — восхитительный город, но порой я очень скучаю по Старкхэвену. И, признаться, многие вещи в Марке можно устроить гораздо проще, чем в Орлее. Не имею ничего против Большой Игры, но когда достать пару необходимых книг нельзя иначе, чем через посещение салонов и расшаркивание с каким-нибудь маркизом, — это утомляет.  
В.: О, так это были вы? Маркиз Дювалье рассказывал на приеме у мадам Труво, как один прелестный молодой ученый так желал заполучить хотя бы ненадолго несколько томов из его библиотеки, что почти согласился принять участие в охоте на виверна.  
Б.К.: К счастью, обошлось без охоты. Не хочу даже думать о том, что до сих пор должен маркизу...*кашляет* обещанный ужин.  
В.: Не волнуйтесь, мой дорогой, у него давно новый любовник. Можете забыть о своем обещании. Ему сейчас не до вас.  
Б.К.: Слава Создателю! Вот поэтому я иной раз и скучаю по дому. Там книги можно просто брать в библиотеках.

В.: Что вы думаете о положении магов в обществе, профессор?  
Б.К.: Что, простите?  
В.: О Кругах. О храмовниках. О том, какие решения примет новая Верховная жрица?  
Б.К.: Я надеюсь, что грядущая конференция Университета, которую согласился принять Монтсиммар, все-таки состоится, и там никто никого не сожжет.  
В.: А, не хотите говорить. Что ж, признаться, Орлей чему-то вас научил.  
Б.К.: *рассеянно насвистывает*

Б.К.: Мадам, я так и не понял, как вы успели оказаться рядом со мной в последней стычке! Признаться, я уже почти смирился с тем, что отдам душу Создателю!  
В.: Это та самая магия, мой дорогой, тему которой вы так старательно пытаетесь обходить стороной.  
Б.К.: Что вы, я вовсе не пытаюсь! Просто стараюсь не рассуждать на темы, в которых недостаточно сведущ. Но, признаться, сегодня я был поражен до глубины души.  
В.: Если захотите, цветик, приходите ко мне на чай. Я расскажу вам некоторые вещи, которые помогут вам казаться относительно компетентным почти в любом обществе.  
Б.К.: Я постараюсь, мадам. Если не забуду, конечно... 

В.: Вы ведь должны были стать храмовником, мой дорогой? И что же вас отвернуло от этого пути?  
Б.К.: Когда мне было двенадцать, мы с матерью ехали в карете через бедный квартал. Вдруг запахло дымом, а с улицы послышались дикие крики. Я, конечно, потворствуя своему любопытству, высунулся в окошко. Какого-то мальчишку, который рыдал и повторял: «Я не нарочно, я не нарочно!», тащили сразу несколько храмовников, то и дело поддавая тумаков. Где-то в глубине квартала тлел пожар, а люди, собравшиеся вокруг, тыкали в паренька пальцами и истошно кричали, ничуть не пытаясь помочь. В конце концов, он попытался сбежать, и один из храмовников ударил его так, что он потерял сознание. Мать затащила меня в карету, и из ее испуганных объяснений я понял лишь то, что это храмовники пытались забрать в Круг какого-то мага, только что открывшего свой дар. Тогда я понял, что не хочу иметь никакого отношения ни к магии, ни к храмовникам. Не желаю ни кого-то бить, ни что-то поджигать. Впрочем... о магии в этом ключе мне говорить бесполезно.  
В.: Вот видите, друг мой, я всегда настаиваю на том, что храмовники необходимы. Тот паренек мог спалить пол-города, если бы его не остановили. Прискорбно, конечно, что храмовникам пришлось применить силу, но иногда это — меньшее из зол.  
Б.К.: Возможно. Но, пожалуй, пусть обходятся без меня. Я постарался выбрать себе более мирное занятие.  
В.: Надеюсь, что вы чувствуете себя на своем месте, цветик мой.  
Б.К.: Несомненно.


	3. Великая герцогиня Флорианна де Шалон

**Великая герцогиня Флорианна де Шалон**

**Класс: Разбойник  
Оружие: Лук  
Специализация: Шут**  
Кто воспринимает шута всерьез? Он мечется по полю боя, дезориентируя врагов непредсказуемыми прыжками и хаотичными бросками. Но шут только выглядит порождением хаоса, на деле каждое его перемещение служит одной цели — запутать, отвлечь и обмануть, а затем нанести критический урон. Шут скользит между союзниками, не мешая им, но враги вокруг них запинаются, промахиваются и умирают.

**Во Внутренних землях:**

— Что за дивная пастораль! Недаром говорят, что Ферелден богат своей природой. Все эти комары, коровьи лепешки и разнотравное бездорожье — их тут явный избыток.

— Помню, знавала я одного ферелденского аристократа. Он был тот еще увалень, хоть и мнил себя утонченной особой.

— Этому краю не повредило бы немного цивилизации. Жаль, местные жители так рьяно отказываются от помощи Орлея.

— С собаками главная беда в том, что они воняют.

**В Вал Руайо:**

— Возвращение домой, но в каком качестве? Не триумфатором, уж точно.

— О, как любопытно. Д’Америды затеяли ремонт своего столичного поместья. Совсем не скрывают, что немало нажились на Войне Львов.

— Вынуждена признать, что столица воняет не лучше псины. И это даже не ее главная беда.

— Без платья я чувствую себя скованно. Поразительный выверт восприятия.

**На Штормовом берегу:**

— Пожалуй, эта часть Ферелдена — наилучшая. Жаль, что мы торопимся. Я с удовольствием провела бы весь день на берегу.

— Клинки Гессариана! Пф, что за пошлость.

— Решено. В будущем я приобрету тут землю и построю шато с видом на море.

**В Бурой Трясине:**

— Похоже, я недооценила отвратительность этой страны. Есть ли в мире место хуже?

— Однажды я посетила Великий Некрополь в Неварре. Вот было бы смеху, если бы их покойники начали также бродить.

— У меня вся одежда сырая насквозь. Боюсь, скоро отрастут жабры.

**На Священных равнинах:**

— Когда-то эти форты останавливали армии, а теперь здесь орудует шайка авантюристов. Жалкое зрелище.

— Ничего не понимаю в армиях и войсках, но даже я вижу, как тут все запущено. Гаспар бы устроил разнос за такое безобразие.

 _(возле долийского лагеря)_  
— Мало нам ленивых кроликов в городах, теперь еще высокомерные кролики в глуши. Их кто-то должен научить почтению. 

**В Изумрудных могилах:**

— Дезертиры. Все их презирают. И я, пожалуй, не стану исключением.

— Что за дивное свидетельство великой культуры! Великолепный образчик архитектуры Благословенного века, это шато могло бы стать настоящим украшением Орлея, располагайся оно не в столь дикой местности.

— Создатель милосердный, это что за существо? Великан? В жизни не слыхала о таком.

**В Крествуде:**

— И тут мертвецы! Что за милую жизнь мы устроили в Тедасе.

— В одном ресторане в Монтсиммаре подают потрясающее блюдо из нажьих грудок. Стоит наведаться туда при случае.

— Никогда в жизни мне не доводилось бывать в пещерах. Вас за многое можно критиковать, Инквизитор, но то, что вы расширяете горизонты, — несомненно. Не то чтобы это был опыт, которого я желала.

**В Западном пределе:**

— Край мира. В прямом смысле слова. Не думала, что когда-нибудь достигну его.

— Кажется, я придумала забавную шутку: чего в Орлее больше, чем песка в Западном пределе? Угадаете? Лицемерие и фальшь? Неплохая попытка, но я загадала амбиции — они столь же бескрайни, всеобъемлющи и просачиваются везде, где найдут малейшее отверстие. Одним словом, мне срочно нужно вымыться.

— Гаспар как-то говорил, что из Серых Стражей армию не сделаешь: слишком разрозненны, дезорганизованы и неунифицированы. Похоже, он был прав.

**В Эмприз-дю-Лионе:**

— Лазуритом из сарнийского карьера было отделано одно крыло в поместье де Шалонов. Простенько, но весьма приятно для глаза.

— Глядя на красных храмовников, я начинаю задаваться вопросом, что еще веселого и отвратительного приготовил Старший.

— Люди в качестве питательной среды. Бррр. Метафорой оно было гораздо лучше.

— Когда-то эти источники были одной из самых крупных здравниц Орлея, а теперь тут лечатся драконы. Какая ирония.

**В Свистящих пустошах:**

— Сколько вокруг всякого... ничего. Так и тянет зевнуть.

— То эльфы, то гномы. Чьи руины мы будем обследовать в следующий раз? Кунарийские?

— Да вы только посмотрите, это же дядюшка Флориан. Никак не могу решить, колосс украшает эти пустоши, или пустоши существенно облагораживают колосса.

**Кассандра Пентагаст:**

Ф.д.Ш.: Скажите, Искательница, каково это — быть Правой Рукой Верховной жрицы, а стать рядовым бойцом сомнительной организации? Низвестись с одного из высочайших постов мира до ничего не значащей сошки, чья ценность только в клинке, который она держит?  
К.П.: Я что-то не пойму, вы меня оскорбить пытаетесь или сочувствия ищете? Полагаете, я поделюсь рецептом, как пережить карьерный крах?  
Ф.д.Ш.: Всего лишь досужая болтовня двух воспитанных женщин, моя дорогая. Не ищите скрытого смысла там, где его нет.  
К.П.: Ну-ну. Разочарую вас, герцогиня. Я никогда не хотела быть Правой Рукой. Я просто помогала Джустинии, как могла.  
Ф д Ш.: Это так... мило, леди Пентагаст.  
К.П.: Ну, конечно.

К.П.: Интересно, как вы собираетесь помогать делу Инквизиции.  
Ф.д.Ш.: Есть у меня несколько вариантов. Я подготовила кое-что для вашего руководства. Кое-что любопытное.  
К.П.: И что же это?  
Ф.д.Ш.: Увидите. Терпение, Искательница. Терпение.  
К.П.: *фыркает*

 _(после квеста «Правосудие: игра ради выигрыша»)_  
К.П.: Так вот что вы придумали? Выдаете своих бывших сообщников?  
Ф.д.Ш.: Поставляю важную для победы информацию, дорогая Искательница.  
К.П.: Рискуя нашими людьми? Лелиана рассказала мне, как вы подставили солдат под удар.  
Ф.д.Ш.: Но разве вы не отправляете солдат в бой каждый день? Не рискуете их жизнями?  
К.П.: Это другое.  
Ф.д.Ш.: *смеется*

**Блэкволл:**

Ф.д.Ш.: Ваш вид во время битвы так воодушевляет, Блэкволл.  
Б.: Да? Чем это?  
Ф.д.Ш.: М-м. Несокрушимостью? Мощью? Искусностью?  
Б.: Это что, комплименты?  
Ф.д.Ш.: *смеется* Ну что вы. Комплименты мужчинам делают совсем в иной области. А в той, от которой зависит твоя жизнь, следует говорить исключительно правду.  
Б.: Почему-то мне кажется, что ждать от вас правды — это как молить порождений тьмы о пощаде.

 _(после личного квеста Блэкволла)_  
Ф.д.Ш.: Как я понимаю, вам довелось поучаствовать в Игре, но вас она не впечатлила, мессер Ренье?  
Б.: Блэкволл, если вас не затруднит.  
Ф.д.Ш.: Пожалуй, затруднит. И да, мессер Ренье, можете не отвечать на мой вопрос.

Б.: Почему вы так смотрите на меня, мадам?  
Ф.д.Ш.: Меня не оставляет мысль, что мы с вами чем-то похожи, мессер Ренье. Когда-то имели в руках и власть, и уважение, а потом потеряли все в одночасье из-за какой-то досадной оплошности.  
Б.: Ну нет, мадам, я, в отличие от вас, врагу не служил. Так что наши ошибки, боюсь, несопоставимы.  
Ф.д.Ш.: И все же, не считаете ли вы, что вот это все несправедливо? И что вы заслуживаете гораздо большего?  
Б.: Я сам выбрал, чем буду искупать свою вину, мадам. Что касается вас... Мне кажется, вы еще не до конца поняли, что едва не натворили.  
Ф.д.Ш.: О, это так мило и патетично. Обещаю, что я непременно об этом подумаю на досуге.

Б.: Мадам, я просто хотел сказать, что понимаю, куда вы клоните.  
Ф.д.Ш.: И куда же я клоню, мессер Ренье? Нестерпимо хочу услышать, что же вы поняли, и удивиться тому, как искусно вы меня разгадали.  
Б.: Я не хочу играть в ваши игры, мадам. Я знаю, что последует потом. Посулы, обещания, рассказы о том, как вы меня озолотите, когда исполните свои планы. Неважно, что вы скажете, — мой ответ «нет».  
Ф.д.Ш.: А я ведь даже и не начинала что-то вам предлагать.  
_(Если Блэкволл приговорен служить Инквизиции)_  
Б.: Я поклялся служить Инквизиции до последнего вздоха. И ничто этого не изменит.  
_(Если Блэкволл приговорен отправиться к Серым Стражам после победы)_  
Б.: Мое будущее — среди Серых Стражей. И ничто этого не изменит.  
Ф.д.Ш.: Какой вы оглушительно скучный. 

**Железный Бык:**

Ф.д.Ш.: *чихает*  
Ж.Б.: Будь здорова.  
Ф.д.Ш.: Ты оказывается умеешь не только молотом махать, но и на членораздельную речь способен. Ну кто бы мог подумать.  
Ж.Б.: Ух, давно я не встречался с таким снобизмом.  
Ф.д.Ш.: Да еще и сложные слова знаешь! Умопомрачительно.  
Ж.Б.: Хе-хе.

Ж.Б.: Так и что, тебя, значит, воспитывали при императорском дворе? Толпы слуг, вкуснейшие пироженки, нарядные платьица и любой каприз по первому требованию?  
Ф.д.Ш.: Меня воспитывали при императорском дворе. Вряд ли такое существо, как ты, способно представить, что это значит и сколько ограничений накладывает.  
Ж.Б.: Меня так и подмывает обменяться с тобой байкой-другой о счастливом детстве, но эти истории явно не для всех.  
Инквизитор: Гм.  
Ф.д.Ш.: Даже не думай.

 _(если у Инквизитора нет романа с Железным Быком)_  
Ф.д.Ш.: Должна признать, что разнообразие твоих умений меня впечатлило, Железный Бык. Никак не ожидала от тебя подобных талантов.  
Ж.Б.: Рад, что смог угодить твоим утонченным вкусам, Фло.  
Ф.д.Ш.: О, да ты еще и льстец!  
Ж.Б.: Пресыщенным?  
Ф.д.Ш.: Нет, продолжай. Мне нравится. Но, Железный Бык...  
Ж.Б.: Да?  
Ф.д.Ш.: Никаких «Фло», ты понял? Я все еще Великая герцогиня.  
Ж.Б.: Как пожелаешь, госпожа.  
Ф.д.Ш.: Так-то лучше.

**Солас:**

Ф.д.Ш.: Я видела твои фрески, Солас. Весьма любопытная техника.  
С.: Правда?  
Ф.д.Ш.: Напомнила мне раннего Струмилье, разве что гамма на начальном этапе творчества у него мрачнее и горше.  
С.: Никогда не рассматривал Струмилье в таком аспекте. Мне казалось, что я ближе к религиозному циклу Вилломандиса.  
Ф.д.Ш.: Ах, брось. Вилломандис вызывающе буквален и прям. В его работах нет и десятой доли того символизма, что могла бы подарить история Церкви, будь у него хоть капля мозгов. К тому же его мазок слишком широк и неаккуратен. Будучи ангажирован и прикормлен клириками, он даже стараться перестал.  
С.: Это непопулярное мнение о великом орлейском художнике.  
_(если Инквизитор эльф)_  
Ф.д.Ш.: В Орлее в принципе непопулярно иметь свое мнение, но иногда полезно. Возвращаясь к вопросу: твой талант явно превосходит этого осла, Солас. Даже то, что ты эльф, в нынешнем сезоне, после фурора, произведенного Инквизицией в Халамширале, только поспособствует твоей славе. Если захочешь писать картины на продажу, я дам тебе контакты нужных людей и объясню, как подать их и себя, чтобы точно найти покупателей.  
_(если Инквизитор не эльф)_  
Ф.д.Ш.: В Орлее в принципе непопулярно иметь свое мнение, но иногда полезно. Возвращаясь к вопросу: твой талант явно превосходит этого осла, Солас. Даже то, что ты эльф, в правление Селины не слишком помешает. Если захочешь писать картины на продажу, я дам тебе контакты нужных людей и объясню, как подать их и себя, чтобы точно найти покупателей.  
С.: Благодарю. Я подумаю.

С.: Так значит, вы знаток живописи, герцогиня?  
Ф.д.Ш.: «Знаток» звучит ужасно претенциозно, на мой вкус. Я предпочитаю думать о себе как о ценителе. И — к нашему прошлому разговору — я вспомнила еще кое-кого, с кем стоило бы сравнить твою манеру письма.  
С.: И кого же?  
Ф.д.Ш.: Абстрактные картины Зойи явно оказали влияние на твое построение композиции, не так ли?  
С.: Я впечатлен, мадам. Не думал, что кто-то сумеет это заметить. Зойю мало кто воспринимает всерьез, к сожалению. Хотя его творчество драматично в самой своей сути, обычно мало кто видит глубже тех примитивных форм, что он использует.  
Инквизитор: А ты хорошо разбираешься в искусстве, да, Солас?  
С.: Так, нахватался кое-чего.

С.: Скажите, герцогиня, вы на самом деле рассчитывали, что Корифей поделится с вами властью и позволит править по своему усмотрению? Поверили ему?  
Ф.д.Ш.: Дело не в доверии, а в том, что ему пришлось бы со мной считаться.  
С.: И что вы могли бы ему противопоставить? Вы даже не маг. Вряд ли стрелы вам помогли бы.  
Ф.д.Ш.: Есть еще яд.  
С.: Не уверен, что это существо нуждается в пище.  
Ф.д.Ш.: Достаточно того, что он дышит.  
_(если в отряде есть Варрик Тетрас)_  
В.Т.: Так может, Ваша светлость, вы просто решите эту проблему? Облегчите жизнь всем нам.  
Ф.д.Ш.: К сожалению, у меня больше нет доступа к обществу Корифея. Но если бы был, то я конечно же помогла бы. Непременно.

**Дориан Павус:**

Д.П.: Чисто технически — вы все еще Великая герцогиня, мадам?  
Ф.д.Ш.: Что за вопрос, альтус? Вы ведь не перестали считаться имперским аристократом из-за своей детской выходки.  
Д.П.: Ну, я не покушался на жизнь архонта, знаете ли.  
Ф.д.Ш.: У нас это называется «выразить несогласие с проводимой политикой». Всего лишь форма участия в делах Империи. Подобная мелочь не может изменить мое положение в обществе. В противном случае Орлей не досчитался бы многих знатных родов, уж поверьте.  
Д.П.: Что ж, это похоже на правду.

Д.П.: Так вы считаете, что я поступил по-детски?  
Ф.д.Ш.: А вы так не считаете? Сбежать из дома от отца-тирана, презреть пыльную историю нескольких десятков поколений, отказаться мараться в политической грязи. Так вы это видите?  
Д.П.: Пожалуй, в ваших устах все это звучит излишне драматично.  
Ф.д.Ш.: О, я еще не закончила. Избавиться от навязанного груза происхождения ради личной свободы, отринуть протухшие сословные условности, разорвать узы общественной круговой поруки...  
Д.П.: Хватит-хватит, я понял!  
Ф.д.Ш.: Не уверена. Но раз вы просите...

Ф д Ш.: Не припоминаю ни одного архонта-женщины. Неужели ваше «прогрессивное» государство так закоснело в своем шовинизме? Всем известно о магической сегрегации в Тевинтере, но почему-то никто не обращает внимание на эту, скажем так, любопытную закономерность.  
Д.П.: Насчет магов и немагов вы несколько ошибаетесь, но не насчет архонтов-женщин. Не было ни одной, вы правы.  
Ф д Ш.: И почему я не удивлена? Если так посмотреть, этот ваш Корифей, хоть и грезит о замшелой старине, а на деле самый не зашоренный из вас.  
Д.П.: *смеется* Это очень свежий взгляд на тевинтерское общество и тевинтерскую политику.  
Ф.д.Ш.: Но вы же согласитесь, что я права?  
Д.П.: О, кому-кому, но не мне спорить о прогнивших устоях Тевинтера. Если вдруг ваши амбиции распространятся не только на юг Тедаса, я с радостью составлю вам компанию.  
Ф.д.Ш.: Я подумаю. 

**Сэра:**

С.: Дашь потрогать свой лук, а? Я бы даже попробовала натянуть тетиву. Смекаешь?  
Ф.д.Ш.: Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Боюсь, стоит тебе протянуть руки, как ты в мгновение ока окажешься без них, кролик.  
С.: Фу. Мерзкая знатнючка!

Ф.д.Ш.: Это тебя, кр... Сэра, я должна поблагодарить за фекалии перед моей дверью? Кое-кто сообщил мне, что у тебя такое странное хобби.  
С.: Ага-ага. Понравилось, стерва?  
Ф.д.Ш.: Что ж, я могу понять твои мотивы, но исполнение, не могу не отметить, оставляет желать лучшего. Как говорил мой учитель: «Хорошая месть — это не то, что кажется страшным тебе, это то, что пугает твоего врага».  
С.: Э-э-э...  
Ф.д.Ш.: Пожалуй, я могла бы дать тебе пару уроков. Если когда-нибудь ты вдруг решишь, что хочешь что-то представлять из себя, сообщи.

С.: Состязание лучников в Скайхолде, слыхала? Все-все пойдут.  
Ф.д.Ш.: А, развлечения для черни. Полезная вещь.  
С.: Какая ты противная, бе. А я хотела тебя позвать.  
Ф.д.Ш.: Я приду.  
С.: Что, правда, что ли? Ты же не эта, не чернь.  
Ф.д.Ш.: Практика нужна всем.  
С.: Ага-ага, и дело вовсе не в том, что тебе надоело сидеть угрюмой булкой — угрюмкой, хаха! — в своей комнате. Не бойся, я никому не скажу.

**Коул:**

Ф.д.Ш.: Инквизитор, ваша милость, почему с нами идет ребенок? Этот мальчик выглядит так, словно ему нужен лекарь, а не трудный переход по диким местам.  
К.: Я не мальчик.  
Ф.д.Ш.: Ну конечно, ты взрослый опытный мужчина, многое повидавший в жизни.  
К.: Нет, не мужчина. Но и не мальчик тоже.  
Ф.д.Ш.: Так кто же ты?  
_(если квест «Не покориться его воле» не выполнен)_  
К.: Я не знаю. Я для чего-то нужен, но для чего? Ветер, солнце, аромат цветов — этого он хотел? Бежать по зеленому лугу и смеяться? Быть свободным? Не бояться?  
Ф.д.Ш.: Что за чушь?  
_(если квест «Не покориться его воле» выполнен и Коул больше человек)_  
К.: Я Коул. Парень. Малыш. Тот, кто помогает, и тот, кто помнит.  
Ф.д.Ш.: Мда, понятнее не стало.  
_(если квест «Не покориться его воле» выполнен и Коул больше дух)_  
К.: Кто знает? Не ты.  
Ф.д.Ш.: Ну, замечательно.  
К.: Но я могу помочь. Найти твою боль, вынуть ее наружу, забрать.  
Ф.д.Ш.: Только попробуй! Еще не хватало, чтобы всякое у меня внутри ковырялось.

К.: Тесно. Сыро. Убого. Кошмар. Кошмар. Кошмар.  
Ф.д.Ш.: Дорогой Инквизитор, это можно как-то заставить молчать?  
К.: Оса в меду, тигр в клетке, удушье, позор, падение.  
Ф.д.Ш.: Молчи, тварь, иначе я перережу тебе глотку.  
К.: Это не страх. Что-то другое — удушливая волна, горящие щеки, желание исчезнуть...  
Инквизитор: Коул.  
_(если Коул был в отряде в Халамширале)_  
Ф.д.Ш.: Так вот как вам все удалось.  
_(если Коула не было в отряде в Халамширале)_  
Ф.д.Ш.: Хорошо, что вы догадались не брать свою зверушку во Дворец, лорд/леди Инквизитор. Аристократы разорвали бы его на части за подобные трюки.

К.: Ты спрятала свою боль так далеко, как храмовники спрятали Коула. Они о нем забыли — и ты хочешь забыть. Но они не хотели, так получилось. А ты хочешь, но не получается.  
Ф.д.Ш.: Ты бредишь? Инквизитор, кажется, ваш мальчик сломался.  
К.: Я могу забрать воспоминания, причиняющие боль. Он такой высокий, такой статный. Приезжает редко, качает на коленке, кружит, подбрасывает до самого потолка. Ах! Всегда защищает, всегда на моей стороне. Подарил самый первый кинжал. «Ты должна уметь постоять за себя в этом мерзком кубле змей!» Ему одному рассказала о первой любви. Как он смеется. Как крепко обнимает. Моя единственная семья.  
Ф.д.Ш.: Ох!  
Инквизитор: Вам плохо? Вы так побледнели.  
Ф.д.Ш.: Кажется, мне напекло голову. Не привыкла, знаете ли, к длительным путешествиям. Ничего страшного, сейчас оклемаюсь. Можно мне воды?

**Варрик Тетрас:**

В.Т.: Так значит вы, леди, променяли брата на власть? И как вам?  
Ф.д.Ш.: С чего мне отвечать на подобный бестактный вопрос? Если желаете препарировать людские души, вам стоит отточить технику.  
В.Т.: Уход от ответа — тоже ответ, не так ли?  
Ф.д.Ш.: Даже вопрос — это часть ответа, или вы не знали?  
В.Т.: О, да неужели?  
_(если в отряде есть Сэра)_  
С.: это что сейчас вообще такое было, а?

Ф.д.Ш.: На днях мне довелось узнать кое-что любопытное. Значит, братья — ваша больная тема, мастер Тетрас?  
В.Т.: *кашляет* Вас что, покусала Лелиана?  
Ф.д.Ш.: Знать о людях их грешки и тайны — важная часть Игры. Не нужно быть главой шпионской сети, чтобы ценить информацию.

В.Т.: Так что ты узнала, Мышка?  
Ф.д.Ш.: Мышка? Это еще что за новости?  
В.Т.: Ну, может знаешь ту детскую орлейскую сказочку, про маленькую серенькую мышку, что жила по соседству с семьей крыс, и коты никогда на нее не охотились, потому что не замечали ее среди огромных и наглых соседок. А когда она решила, что это унизительно, и...  
Ф.д.Ш.: Хочешь сказать, что меня сожрали?  
В.Т.: Нет, просто ты похожа на мышку — маленькая, юркая и с неяркой внешностью.  
_(если выполнен квест «Вот дерьмо» и в отряде есть Железный Бык)_  
Ж.Б.: Кажется, я понял, почему у тебя такие напряженные отношения с той миленькой гномкой, в честь которой ты назвал свой арбалет.  
Ф.д.Ш.: Так вот, это не орлейская сказка, мастер Тетрас. В орлейской мышь заманила бы котов в ловушку, вынудила сожрать друг друга, а вину свалила на крыс и заставила объявить себя Верховным грызуном. Потому что в Орлее даже дети и мыши играют в Игру. И чтобы больше никаких Мышек!

**Вивьен:**

В.: Ваше Высочество, вы были хорошим игроком, но даже хорошие игроки иногда проигрывают. Жаль, что это случилось с вами, когда вы рискнули всем ради победы. Хотя не могу сказать, что жалею о самой сути вашего поражения — победа Корифея однозначно нарушит мои планы.  
Ф.д.Ш.: Ах, это так любезно с вашей стороны, мадам де Фер, напомнить мне, как опрометчиво ставить всегда на одну гончую. Однако, боюсь, вы несколько лукавите, ведь, насколько мне известно, вы сами сейчас в похожем положении.  
В.: О, ну что вы, моя дорогая. Вовсе не в похожем. Ведь Инквизиция еще не проиграла. А с моей помощью, я надеюсь, этого и не случится.  
Ф.д.Ш.: Ну что ж, значит, и я еще не проиграла — ведь я тоже тут.

Ф.д.Ш.: Моя дорогая, до тебя уже дошли слухи о той неприятной ситуации с бароном Сатурье? Надеюсь, она никак не затронет семью герцога де Гислена.  
В.: Можешь не переживать, цветик, семья герцога уже давно предприняла меры на подобный случай.  
Ф.д.Ш.: Так значит, теперь дело за Инквизицией?  
В.: За Инквизицией и реакцией тевинтерского Магистериума на ее решение.  
Ф.д.Ш.: Ах вот как! Умно.  
Инквизитор: О чем это вы?  
В.: Это давний спор между родами Гисленов и Сатурье. История очень запутанная, в ней фигурируют несколько похищений, два убийства и столько же свадеб, опрокинутая телега яиц, украденные чулки, дуэль на подвязках и еще несколько вещей, о которых не принято говорить в приличном обществе.  
Инквизитор: Кажется, я не хочу знать.  
_(если в отряде есть Варрик Тетрас)_  
В.Т.: А я бы послушал.  
Ф.д.Ш.: Как же Инквизиции повезло, что ее лидер не заинтересован в Игре. В противном случае все силы ему пришлось бы сосредоточить не на достижении победы, а на том, чтобы разобраться в хитросплетениях орлейской истории и политики.

Ф.д.Ш.: Спасибо за пирожные, Вивьен. Они скрасили мне вечер.  
В.: Не благодари, цветик. Уж я-то знаю, как порой сущая малость может сделать окружающую реальность чуточку приятнее. Думаю, я не сильно ошибусь, если предположу, что раньше тебе не приходилось столько путешествовать в столь малокомфортных условиях  
Ф.д.Ш.: Ошибешься. Но не сильно.  
В.: О, не терпится услышать эту историю.  
Ф.д.Ш.: Вряд ли это когда-нибудь произойдет. Одних пирожных для этого мало.  
В.: Какая жалость.


End file.
